Protecting What You Don't Know Is Yours
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: After 12 years Usui is back but doesn't know the girl he's protecting is his daughter and Misaki is under chains to marry. If you think this summary was good then please R&R If not then I'm sorry.. I'll just give you a cookie with some milk. MisaxUsui SuzuxHina (I'll know if your reading this I'll stalk you if you don't review or fav it. XD)
1. Chapter 1

Neeyahtwns: So I got this in my head when I was working on my next book so here's a chapter. Alot of OOCness.

O. 8P: And there is me too. I and Neeyah made this so enjoy the love of cookies.

\(^_^)/: Neeyah doesn't own Maid-sama.

* * *

Laying in her bed Misaki was thinking about one guy and one guy only.

"Ahhh... That dammed guy day is here."

"Okaa-san what are you saying."

"I don't even feel like getting up today. That dammed bastard living me alone and saying he'll come back. He better come back."

"Okaa-san... get up today, I know it's the day Otaa-san left but because you always talked about him I know that he'll some day come back. "

"Sakura-chan.. I know that already I just feel like I need to punch that outer space alien."

Sakura looked up at her mom then at the picture of her father, and jumped on her mom's bed.

"Okaa-san I'm going and don't forget later we're going to Oba-san's house." Then she got up and left out the room.

"Hai...Sakura."

Misaki got up and opened the window. Leaning on the still her soft black hair blowed in the wind and her amber eyes stared out the window..

'Usui Tamuki I'll punch you when I see you. Then we can go home together.'

* * *

"Wow this place hasn't change at all well maybe the people but really nothings change."

Usui came back to japan after 12 years and he knows that Misaki was going to kill him.

'But she's waiting for me, Misaki promised.'

*************_Flash Back*********_**

"Misa-chan I'm coming back for you I swear" Usui said hugging Misaki as she cryed in his arms.

"I'll wait for you. Takumi. Come back and I'll be there.."

Usui's arms became numb and he looked Misaki in the eyes.

"You called me Takumi, Misaki I'll come back but I have to go."

Usui wiped her eyes and stood up. Guys in black suits came out of a helicopter and grabbed him.

"Misaki I'm coming back for you no matter what."

_**********End of Flash Back************_

"Hay Mister are you alright. You've been standing here for some time now, are you lost?"

Usui's eye's became focus and a little girl with green eyes and black hair was standing in front of him.

"Yeah I'm alright thanks for the concern." Usui said smiling.

The little Girl smiled and nodded her head, and put out her hand.

"Sakura here, It's nice to meet you. Are you new here because you seemed kind of lost."

Usui smiled, shook her hand and shook his head.

"It's nice to meet you too, and I'm not new here at all, I've just came back and I was thinking of when I left." His eyes became foggy.

"A lost love well I'll like to know about it some time, but I have to go."

"Well Sakura-chan I'll see ya. but I'm hungry right now so I'm going home to get delivery."

"Well if that's it I may meet you I work for my Obaa-san we deliver food. anyway it was nice to meet you mister." Sakura waved and ran to a little boy.

'Hummm she looks a lot like Misaki but every one look's like Misaki right now to me.'

* * *

'Well he was a pretty nice guy but he looks like someone I know.'

Sakura ran up to her cousin Sutani.

"Hay you who were you talking to just so that you could be late to meet me. How can you leave you 7 year-old cousin alone. "

"Sutani if you keep talking like that I'm going to tell Oba-san (Aunt is one A as in Father.) and ojii-san ( Uncle) and then I wont have to take you to see Obaa-san (Grandma is two A's as in Red.) and oji-san.

"Onee-san but I want to see Obaa-san."

"Then let's get going you're making us late. Little Hamburger-chan."

* * *

Up in the Ayuzawa house hold Minako was working on some food. When her grandchildren ran in.

"Obaa-san! Nee-san said tomorrow she wont take me to see you but tomorrow I want to see you.." Sutani cried hugging his grandma's leg.

"Sutani-chan I was only kidding so don't cry." Sakura said patting his head.

Minako seeing this smiled.

"Sutani-chan it's okay Sakura-chan said she was just playing with you."

"Really Nee-san you're just saying that to tease me. Nee-san your so mean!" Sutani puffed out his cheeks and ran into the Kitchen, with Minako and Sakura laughing.

"Okay Sakura-chan, don't you have to go." She said pulling out a bag.

"Hai and don't forget we have to go to Oba-san's house." Sakura said grabing the bag.

"I'll never forget this is just me getting more of you and I really do want you to have a sibling." Minako patted her head.

"Okay Obaa-san but Next mouth I turn 12 so I can call you Minako-san right?"

"Yes that's right it's around your Birth-Day, so you can call me Minako-san. I wont mind because that would mean you are turning into a big girl."

Sakura nodded.

"Obaa-san so where am I going to deliver this next." Sakura said sitting down on the floor mat.

"Okay This is an order to an apartment so don't go knocking on the wrong door."

"And if I do?"

Pulling out another bag Minako handed it to Sakura.

"Give this to them."

"Okay Obaa-san."

"Now get going Dear." Minako said pushing Sakura out the door.

* * *

"Is she coming out on time?"

"Hai it seems she's heading to an aparment."

"Alright people let's start."

"Okay you heard the captin Squad 1 go.

"Well Misaki Ayuzawa, you've loved him but if I have her you will be mine.

* * *

Neeyahtwins: I will tell you the truth, How did this turn into a chapter story. First I was like yeah~ yeah~ one-shot then that guy right there popped into the story and I'm like Chapters!? and then my inner-conscience is like stop it right there and that's what I did.

O. 8P: Neeyah I know how it turned into a chapter story. I was there XD.

\(*o*)/: So R&R and please review I get lonely some times.


	2. Chapter 2

NeeyahTwins: So guys did you miss me and I'm sorry that it took some time to update, I got a lot of things to do with my other stories and I bet those people will kill me if I don't update, but enjoy this chapter my friends.

O. 8P: Yeah and I know you missed me. (It's okay if you didn't miss Neeyah but you did miss me :D.)

\(=-=)/: I'm in a bad mode because someone said that they didn't miss me... anyway Neeyah doesn't own Maid sama.

* * *

"Yo Sakura-chan it's you." Usui said opening the door to reveal a little girl with green eyes and black hair.

"Well we meet again mystery guy." Sakura said walking into the apartment.

"So I'm an mystery guy, well I didn't see this coming."

"But I did see it coming "

"No play."

"So you say" Sakura said smiling with Usui laughing. While setting up the food Usui set up two plates and cups.

Sakura turned around and saw that.

"Hay... did you find your mystery girl." she said smirking.

"No Your here to eat with me."

Sakura just stared at Usui when he was just sitting there.

"Well... Okay I don't have any more deliveries so O..Kay."

* * *

Suzana Hinata

* * *

Suzana and Misaki were both sitting down in Suzana's living room.

"Suzana just look at you, what will we do." Misaki said rubbing Suzana'z round belly.

Looking ahead Suzana nodded her head.

"Nee-san I don't know how this happen, well I do but just when did this happen?"

"Don't ask that you know what happened and so do I." Misaki said with her face getting red.

"Just like that time with Nee-san's husband when yo-"

Covering Suzana's mouth Misaki blushed. Suzana's just smiled when Misaki took away her hands.

"Nee-san for you to be this embarrassed about this am I the older one or you?"

Misaki just shook her head and laughed.

"Being older has nothing to do with it, it's embarrassing to talk about that if you haven't done it in a while you know." Misaki said getting up.

Suzana just smiled and gave Misaki her cup. Taking it Misaki went into the kitchen and filled up the cups.

'Well Suzana's sure know how to get me worried, her having a second child and all.' Misaki went back into the living room and set down.

'What should I do with Usui-kun' Suzana thought as Misaki walked back into the room.

_***************Flash Back*********** About two days before.**_

Suzana was sitting down on her bed when her phone rang.

"Moshi Msosi Shintani residents."

"Ah... Suzana-chan is that you." A voice said on the other side.

Wide eyed Suzana stared at the phone.

"Misaki Husband... is that you?"

On the other end Usui was smiling.

'Misaki Husband... so she still calls me that huh?'

"Yeah..it is me."

"OHhhhhhh Usui-san it is you.." Suzana yelled. Running out of the bathroom Hinata slammed the door opened.

"What did you just say?" Hinata yelled. Narrowing her eyes Suzana glared at Hinata and Hinata being Hinata just sat on the bed.

"Well I see that the puppy is still alright.." Usui said.

"You bet I am, And where have you been you foo-" before he cold say more Suzana covered his mouth with the bed pillow.

"Hinata hunny can't you see that Usui called me."

"That's right Hinata...wait...=_=... You said hunny." Usui said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Usui-kun Hinata and I are married and we have a bundle of joy running around the house and one that likes to kick me when he/she feels like it." Suzana said smiling.

"So you have have a kid...and one is on the way?"

"Usui-kun that's right but back to the topic, are you coming back to japan."

"Yeah in a day or two but don't tell Misaki."

" I wont tell and neither will Hinata"up

"Okay then I'll see you guys"

"Bye Misaki-Husband." Hanging up the phone Suzana stood up with Hinata following.

"Where are you going." Hinata said stopping at the door as Suzana kept walking.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some Icecream, with peanut butter and jelly and some Ice tea do you want some."

"Ill pass I got some stress to handle."

_*********End of the weird flash back.********_

* * *

Washing all the dishes Sakura cut off the warm water.

"Mister I'm finished."

"Then you could go when you feel like it." Usui said, putting the dishes up.

"Okay I'll see you later." Walking out the door Sakura waved.

**Outside of the apartment, Tora Igarashi**

"Tora-sama the girl is coming out."

"Is that so, after all these years I could have taken her but this year she'll be 12. And that's a lucky number."

"Sir do we start now."

"Give it 2 minutes then start."

Yes sir."

Usui found one of Sakura hair pin's on the floor.

'She should still be around here so I'll just give this to her.' Walking out the door Usui put it in his pocket.

As Sakura was waling out the building, three needles ( you know the kind that you shot at a tiger to make it sleep. lol a long sentence) were thrown at her but Misaki being her mom she totally dogged it.

"W...wh...wha..what is this really!?." Sakura screamed dogging another three.

Hearing the screaming, Usui came jumping from the second floor and grabbed sakura. With that another three came but Usui dogged it.

"Sir we have a problem."(lol)

"Deal with it."

A van pulled up on the curved and 4 men in all black came out.

"So she is your target?" Usui said throwing Sakura on his back.

"Yeah so hand over the girl." and 2 of them ran up to Usui.

_Okay g1, g2, g3, and g4 cause I'm getting confused just writing this._

G2 thew a punched and Usui dogged and kicked him in the stomach, G3 had a baseball bat and swung it to usui's head but Usui ducked and kicked him in the leg. The other two Guys just stood there while Usui ran and got away.

* * *

Neeyahtwins: Okay I got this done so what do you think and I don't mind if it's mild just don't make it flames 'cause you wont get a cookie. haha.

\(^_^)/: Thank you guys for the review's Sen Knightwalker, PrincessSkylar, char, hitsuhina forever bestcouple , eglgrl365, and Magica Ring. Thanks you guys. and talk to me sometimes I'm lonely.

O. 8P: No, don't she's not lonely, don't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Neeyahtwins: Okay so I'm back. I did a lot of work writing this and making a chapter for Roses, so enjoy this.

O. 8P: Hay you guys should love this part and. ever part just love us.

\(^o^)/: Neeyah doesn't own Maid-sama.

Takumisa777, PrincessSkylar: I'm happy you love this.

Magica Ring: I understand and yes that story is awesome update soon.

* * *

At Suzana's it was the end of the celebration for the 2nd child of Shintani Hinata and Suzana.

"Okaa-san is the baby going to be a boy or a girl,"Sutani asked eating some cake.

"Now now Sutani-chan it's a surprises to every one so you'll just have to wait." Misaki said patting him on the head. Taking a seat Misaki looked out the window.

"I wonder where Sakura is." She said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about her she's going to come. Sakura-chan did say that she was doing somethings, so don't over worry. I never did with you." Minako said sitting down by Suzana.

"Yeah Nee-san, we never worried about you." Suzana said taking a present and putting it in her lap.

"That's because you knew where I was." Misaki said shaking her head.

"No it was because you were with Usui-kun." Minako replied

"A ha ha, I know."

"Even so I think she's alright and if you just call her. Hamburger-kun can just go get her and take little hamburger-chan with him."

Hearing what Suzana said, Hinata stopped and stood by the couch.

"So I'll have to go get sakura-chan? but do I have to take Sutani-chan with me?" Hinata asked taking Suzana's cup and drinking some.

"Yeah but give it some time Sakura-chan may be coming." Minako said.

"Yes my child may be coming you never know." Suzana smiled at what Misaki said.

"When ever I see you guys together I think she's the mom and not you."

"I think that too. I should tell her that." Minako said laughing a bit.

"We all think so and I'm the real mother." and every one laughed.

Sutani was walking to his room when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Oba-san, Someone's here for you."

Walking in was a man with fair skin and bleached blood hair, smirking with fangs.

Wide eyed Misaki frowned "Igarashi Tora"

* * *

While running away with Sakura, g2 and g4 attacked Usui (you guy's I'm sorry I lied he didn't get away or he just wasn't far enough DX)

Suddenly someone grabbed Sukura and dragged her to the van.

"SUKURA!" Usui defeated the two that attacked him and began to run to the van. The van door closed and started to drive off. Usui ran after it as fast as he could. These guys, being the idiots that they are, forgot to lock the back doors of the van and also forgot to tie up Sukura. She rolled  
her eyes thinking how stupid they were. and like a ninja walked to the back doors of the van and kicked them open. Usui seen this and his eye's grew wide but he smirked too. He ran to the back of the van keeping up with the speed.

"Sukura! Jump I'll catch you!" Sukura nodded and jumped. Usui caught her like he said. And you want to know the surprising part of all this? The idiot's in the front part of the van never knew she was gone. Sakura smiled at Usui and Usui looked like a train hit him. Grabbing his hand Sakura walked into a store that was close by.

Sitting down Usui asked for some water and the waitress looked at him like he was an Idol. (Okay he's famous for being hot and sexy . you got a problem with that.)

"Hay can I get some water, and orange pop for this young lady." Usui said smiling.

"Yeah Sir I can." and running off to tell the other waitress about him she opened the door.

"Ah...Mister who were those people that was tryng to take me."

"I don't know myself, but it seems they really want you and so I'll just keep you close to me." As soon as Usui said that some lady's came in walking to the back. Usui feeling like something was wrong looked that way and found out they were staring at him.

"Mister here's your drink." The waitress said smiling at him but gave a little wink.

"Thanks Miss waitress-san." While turning to wink at Sakura one of the lady's that came in, walked up to Sakura and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ayuzawa Sakura, I've come to take you."

* * *

"Misaki Misaki, Misaki you remember who I am wow that makes me happy." Tora said grinning.

"Igarashi what are you doing here." Hearing the spark of anger in Misaki voice, Hinata walked in front of all the women. Putting on a poker pouting face Tora put his hands over his eyes.

"I thought you'll miss me Misaki."

"Why are you here Igarashi." Hinata said with a frown on his face that showed the disgust he felt and saw.

"Don't worry I'm just here for my Little sister's Party."

"Little sister? The hell are you talking about showing up here and saying something stupid." Misaki said standing up.

"Why can't I be here. well anyway, I've come here to get you."

"Get me for what?"

"Well we are going to get married." As soon as married came out of his mouth Misaki smacked him and smacked him hard.

"The hell I will never marry you." Misaki was about to punch him when he caught her arm.

"You will Marry me or Little Sakura-chan will die."

* * *

Neeyahtwins: Ohhhhh cliff hanger don't kill me it was my computer's idea.

O. 8P: See you next time and really it was neeyah's Idea.

\(*o*)/: Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry my dear readers but it seems that for a while I wont be writing

because of ISAT so like in two weeks will be when I start to write again. You

guys already know about the big test to see if you will go to the next grade

and because of of that I'll need to concentrate. So please forgive me my dear

lovers.

Neeyahtwins out.


	5. Chapter 5

Neeyahtwins: My lovely people I know you have missed me and I'm telling you the ISAT was kind of easy but hay I tried my best with the vocabulary and you want to know a secret I'm not good at spelling but here you go my loved one.

O. 8P: You guys know you missed me too. Er, and I hope you guys have been well.

\(o-o)/: Neeyah doesn't own maid-sama.

* * *

"Ayuzawa Sakura, I've come to take you." As soon as the lady said that Usui was in front of Sakura.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take take her I just her body guard and Er, my names Neeyah."

"I don't get it" Usui said glaring at Neeyah. Taking a sit Neeyah called a waiter.

"First sit down so that I could tell you the whole story Mr. U." Sakura stared at Neeyah then put her hand on Usui's arm. "Sit down I want to hear what she's got to say." Usui took at sit but sat across from Neeyah just to make sure she wasn't going to do anything.

"I all ready told you may name so it's like this. You know Igarashi Tora, right?" frowning Usui nodded his head.

"Well Igarashi knows about Sakura-chan here."

"But what does that have to do with Sakura."

"Let me get there son." Neeyah said thanking the waiter and taking a sip of water.

"Almost 12 years ago when you left, Ayuzawa Misaki had a daughter." As soon as her mothers name was spoken Sakura looked up.

Shocked Usui looked at Neeyah hard and long (maybe like 15 sec.)

"What-"

Smiling a haha smile Neeyah put down her cup. "Misaki had a daughter after you left to go to England. I'm a afraid. Usui but Sakura here is Misaki's daughter and Igarashi is out to kidnap Sakura-chan to make Misaki marry him."

Sakura stood up. "You just called him Usui, and you said Iga- wahtever is out to marry my mom, and you just said I was being shout out, and you just said his name was Usui."

Usui here is in an 1 min. coma think of everything Neeyah said. Sakura on the other hand is staring at Usui.

"Er..., Otou-san... He's my Otou-san. The fek is going on."

Neeyah stood up and held out a paper that looked like a Birth Certificates .

**_Ayuzawa Sakura_**

**_Born _**

**_2001 April 19,_**

**_Mother Father_**

**_Ayuzawa Misaki Usui Takumi _ **

**_(And all that other stuff that on Birth Certificates)_**

Usui stood there and sakura grabbed the paper, then suddenly Sakura hugged Usui.

"Otou-san I knew you'll come back I alwas told Okaa-san." Usui sat down while Sakura cried.

"I have a daughter... I have a daughter...I have a daughter...O WOW."

* * *

"You will Marry me or Little Sakura-chan will die." With a smirk on his face and hand in his pockets Igarashi Tora was acting cool.

"I will kill you..." Misaki said slowing walking up to him.

"And kill me and never see our little girl again, What type of mother are you." Tora said walking up to misaki which made her stop.

"Like I said I do have Sakura-chan Misaki, and I really do love you. It's that after all these years of wtaching you, your still thinking that Usui will come back and it left me heart broken to see you like this. So I want us to be happy together Misaki." He pat her hair nad Misaki flinched but didn't move or anyone of the matter.

"You...said you have Sakura, you kidnapped Sakura is that why she didn't come today for my daughter's Baby shower." Minako said putting her hand to her head.

"Don't worry Okaa-san Sakura-chan is safe as long as Misaki dose as I say."

Misaki looked up.

"I'll do it as long as Sakura-chan is safe."

* * *

Neeyahtwins: Er, well this is a little 3.5 enjoy.

* * *

"Okaa-san how did you meet Otou-san" Little sakura ased sitting on her moms lap.

"Well little one. I remeber it was like the day I had you."

_**Flash Back (haven't done this is a while)**_

Randomgir:*cry and running away.* (at the same time WOW I can't do that.)

Misaki: *Watching Usui reject some girl* Hay you stop making the girls cry.

Usui: *With a very calm and blunt expression* All I did was reject them.

Misaki: *glaring at the guy* Do it more nicely.

_**Flash Back End (Yep I do miss this)**_

"Wow you met Otou-san while he was rejacking someone" (spelled it wrong on purpose Sakura is like 4-5 on here).

"Yeah I did." Misaki said putting Sakura on the floor so she could stand up.

"Now let's go meet the Ice cream man."

* * *

Neeyahtwins: Yep and that's the end of all chapters 3 and 3.5.

O. 8P: Now you guys we love you.

\(-o-)'/: Umm Please review so that we know your still with us, 'cause I don't want to miss my new made friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Neeyahtwins: OMG I'm here you guys to post the lovely chapter you know, and I'm sorry I took a long time had to think about what was going to happen in the near future of this story.

O. 8P turns to Kait: It's so hard to be like this.

Neeyahtwins: And so this will be awesome. And I'll like to say EmoBunnyKait (She changed her name) , my dear partner in crime has made a new story called Together Forever, check it out plz.

Kait: Yes that's right I made a story and I'm proud of myself, and this is my story of life.

\(*o*)/: Neeyah doesn't own maid-sama.

* * *

After Misaki said that every body was staring at her.

"Wait wait, Misaki does he even have her." Suzana said getting up (for a pregnant woman she stood up fast.)

Miaski looked straight at Tora.

"If you have her where is she." Minako said putting her hand on Suzana's shoulder.

"Okay okaya I'll show her to you 'cause you want her. Let me just call my guys." Tora pulled out his cell phone and called g1, g2, g3, and g4.

"Hello guys are you almost here?"

'Sounds'

"Oh Okay you're just around the corner"

'More sounds'

"Okay I'll tell them to open the door". Closing the phone Tora grinned. "Yo little guy go open the door for ya cousin.

As he went to open the door, Suzana looked down, on the floor it was wet.

"Ah~ Oka-san, Nee-san I think my water broke."

* * *

Usui held Sakura as she cried holding him. Neeyah smiled at them and put the paper back in her pocket.

"Well you see that's why after all, I watched Sakura from a far because when Tora found out that Misaki had her. Tora put this whole plan out to kidnap Sakura so that Miaski can Marry him."

Usui looked up at Neeyah.

"Why didn't Misaki call me that she was pregnant?"

"Okaa-san said that because you _had_ to go back to your homeland she didn't want to worry you." Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"Yes that's right and because Misaki thought something like this was going to happen I was called almost 12 years ago. And here I am now just doing my job." Neeyah said standing up. "And now I have to protect Sakura-chan but because I didn't know that you were coming back, I started out on the plan but it seems you got things under control."

"Neeyah-san Thanks for your help but I'll need you to stay and help me." Usui said getting up.

"Well we are going to go to Sazana's for her baby shower."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Sakura said getting up with the other two.

"Then lets go shall we" Usui said putting down the money for all the drinks they had.

* * *

Every stop and stared at Suzana then at the floor under her.

"My dear the baby came early, what to do?" Hinata said taking Suzana'z hand and grabbing his keys. Little Sutani just stared at his mom.

"Huh. Okaa-san? Are you al-"

"Just open the door to the van! I got your mother." Misaki shouted and grabbed Suzana and starting taking her to the van.

"Yes ma'am." Sutani opened the door and fell to the floor laughing because Misaki just looked weird to him in that moment.

"Huh? Is that kid all ri-" Igrashi paused as he looked up into the van( A differnt van people.) Then the guys got out of the van and froze at their boss's new terrifying aura. "Where….. Is….. The….. Girl?!"

"Uh… She kind of…. uh…."

"She...kind...of...what?"

"Hey! Stop the chit chat! Where is my daughter?" Misaki yelled.

"Misaki calm down please. We need to get Suzuna to the hospital." Minako rested her hand on Misaki's shoulder. "You can talk there." Misaki nodded but her frown deepened.

**********~At the Hospital~**********

"Everyone It seems you have more than you thought you'll have. "It's a girl" and then a nurse came in smiling "And a boy." Everyone cheered. Misaki smiled, and walked to the door of the hospital room.

"I'll be back, I need to have a chat with Igarashi." She walked out of the room and to the lobby. She went out of the doors and found Igarashi yelling at his men.

"Igarashi! You said you have my daughter so where the hell is she?" Igarashi turned to her with a fake smile then back to his men.

"Yes, where is she?"

"We're sorry boss! But a blonde man was there with the girl. We caught her and put her in the van but… we didn't tie her up and she jumped out of the back and the blonde man caught her." Misaki's ears perked up at the word blonde.

"And you didn't go back for her?" Igarashi growled.

"Well… uh… we…. We were at a red light." Igarashi hit the man in the head.

"You idiot!"

"What did this man look like?" Misaki walked closer. The man rubbed his head and looked at her.

"He had spikey blonde hair, looked to be about 6"3', and his eyes were… Brown? No, green? Yeah, that's it green eyes!" Misaki's eyes grew wide and she ran off not knowing where she was going.

Green eyes? Tall? Blonde? No, it couldn't be. That's impossible. But if it is. Usui? Are you really back in Japan?

* * *

Neeyah: Oh My God this was so hard to put together.

Kait: And this is why you have me. :)

Neeyah: and I'm happy your here madam. *Bowing*

\(*o*)/: Please Read and review I'll like to know what you're thinking about and I don't mind mild flames but if it's toooooo Hot I'll just have to throw ice water on you.

Neeyah: Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Neeyahtwins: Haha I've come to give you, your crown your highness. Now look into the golden crown and you'll see a little story.

Kait: She's been trying to do that all day and Now I'm happy it's over with.

Neeyah: It's not like that~~~~ I just needed something to say for the opening act.

Kait: Why can't I do the opening act?

Neeyah: You can do it next time...Where is our emoticon?

Kait: I don't know... Well neeyah doesn't own Maid-sama. (I took her job)

* * *

Misaki stopped to breath a little form suddenly running. "I don't even know where he is, that's if it's him." She looked around her, now knowing that she was close to her old school.

"Misaki, Misaki" Turning around Tora was jumping out of a car walking up to her.

"So I was wrong he did coming back, but that doesn't mean you still have to go back to him." Misaki looked at him like she wanted to kill him but didn't do a thing just calmly collected her thoughts and put them in order.

"Igarashi Tora, you have taken my daughter and then tried to force me to marry you. And after all these years he may be back." Misaki said in a calm voice and to calm for it to Misaki saying this.

"Misaki you don't have to have your heart broken like this."

"It was never broken, you know? I was just a little sad that I couldn't see him."

"What if he never came back."

"That would never happen, He made me a promise and he keeps his promises." Suddenly having a frown on her face Misaki glared at Igarashi. " I believe you will never come back, Hai?"

Only smiling Tora waved his hand and the guys(You know you missed them) grabbed Misaki with a cloth over her face.

"The Fuck Tora, why the hell...ho...w" And she fell asleep.

"Misaki I really do love you."

* * *

As they rored in Neeyah's car Sakura fell asleep in the back giving Usui and Neeyah time to talk.

"Well Usui-kun how does it feel to know that you have a daughter?"

Usui looked out the window then to the back and stared at Sakura for a while. "You know I really am happy about this but... you know I understand that Misaki didn't want me to worry about this but I lost almost 12 years of her life. She's already going to be a teenager in just a couple of years. Her first day of school, When she first started to walk and talk, and maybe I'll be willing to listen to her first kid love but 12 years of not knowing is getting to make me sadder then I need to be."

"Usui it's alright you'll have time to get caught up. So don't Witt, and I'm sure Misaki had taped it all, she wouldn't just leave it like that." Neeyah frowned suddenly looking out the window. Usui looked out the window and saw a house.

"So Suzana lives her?" Neeyah jumped out of the car and looked around.

"Yes but they're not home so that means they either left to find Sakura or something happened to here."

Usui got out of the car and put Sakura on hie back, responding sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't come look for me, because they trust me so that means something must have happened." Sakura said going back to sleep.

"If that's it then..." A car came up to the house and someone jumped out running up to Usui. " That hair and look the of a puppy."

"Bye Usui" And with that Neeyah was gone just got back in her car, and the puppy as still running at him.

"You damned bastard, coming back out of no where." Hinata said trying to slap Usui, but he just backed up "Don't yell so loud she's taking a nap right now. and patted Hinata's shoulder "I've missed you too."

Hinata didn't looked surprised when he found that Sakura was with him, he was glad that he was the one's who stopped them from kidnapping Sakura, He stood right in front of Usui, for twelve years later he still looked young not around 29. (We talking about Hinata here) His hair was longer down to his shoulders but he kept it in a ponytail. He looked more buff and He got taller.

"Usui I'm not mad at you, for leaving but that was just too long."

"I wanted to come back 10 years ago but things just got to complicated" Usui said smirking a sad smirk. Hinata only nodding and for the second time they have know each other they hugged a brotherly hug. "Okay anyway I got here because Neeyah texted me and said that she met you with Sakura-chan. So let's go inside so we can talk a little more."

Inside the house Usui put Sakura on a bed directed by Hinata and they both sat on the couch. (If your think about 'What happened to the baby water?' while Minoko wiped it up when they were getting Suzana to the van.)

"When did you meet Sakura-chan" Hinata said looking around to find cups still everywhere.

"Yeah I met her Early when I first got back in Japan." Usui didn't look around for he knew what happened in the house.

"Is that so."

"She said I looked lost."

"You always do."

"I don't think so."

"You looked lost Otu-san, but more like you were in a daze." Sakura said slumping to the living room.

"I was thinking about life here before I left, anyway where is everyone else?"

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan and Usui Suzana had twins today, and they are healthy kids, and I got the text and Suzana told me to go and she said Hello."

"She had twins. That's nice, so what's that 3 kids huh?"

"Oba-san had twins! That's... a lot of kids I have to look after."

They looked at Sakura and Sakura had a serious face looking at both of 'em.

"Well who do think will babysit them?"

"Hinata looked at Sakura harder. " Your a funny kid, who else will look after them."

Usui raised his hand as an answer, and Sakura pointed at him. Hinata felt like laughing, and so Sakura giggled and Usui just grinned.

"So Hinata take us to go see 'em." And with that they were on there way to the hospital.

* * *

_______**Misaki Pov**_ (I never did this before)

I couldn't move and my arms and legs were chained. I looked around this is ahhhhh...

"Misaki you woke up." Igarashi said walking up to my... cage.

"Youuuuuu..._ Sighs _really hate me don't you." I said kinda slow.

"No I love you Misaki and I'm going to keep you forever."

* * *

Neeyah: I'm so awful they didn't get back together. I didn't mean to do it suddenly it was like 'kidnap, kidnap neeyah make him kidnap her' I shouldn't have listen to my self.

(-_-'): It's okay and I came back to say I was asleep when neeyah started so I couldn't do a thing.

Kait: Anyway Review and tell me what you think and this is an contest right now. What you review could be what could happen in the next chapter. So make up the plot for chapter 8.

Neeyah: Bye Bye and think of what you want to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kait: Okay we have animefreak5253 and LucyHeartfilia125 plots will be stoned together. XD and oh Neeyah's not here right now, she is now having a PM chat with someone she's going to tell me about at some point.

\(-_-)/: She didn't tell me either and I usually know those things.

Kait: Maybe she'll tell us later. Or not tell us at all.

\(*-*)/: We can just blow up her PM space.

Kait: Yeah we can (evil laughter)

\(^-^)/: Anyhow Neeyah doesn't own Maid-sama

Kait: And neither do I.

* * *

As Usui, Hinata and Sakura went to go to the hospital, Misaki was getting ready to go to hell for killing someone, but god might call that a good deed so maybe that person will go to hell instead.

"What do you mean you love me. If you love somebody you don't chain them up and put them in a cage like a bird...and birds should not go through that either!" Misaki yelled grabbing the cage and shacking it.

"MI-SA-KI... why do you want to leave me so much, after all the things I did for you. You know that all this time he was out in England I stayed just so that you wouldn't be lonely and even though you didn't know I was there I was still looking out for you." Tora got a chair out of no where and sat down by the cage staring at Misaki.

Misaki looked away and walked to the other side of the cage to stay far away from Tora as much as she could. Then she looked at him again but with rage in her eyes. (Like a demon or angle that realized you stole her kid)

"I want Sakura-chan, and I WANT TO LEAVE!... Do you even know what your doing to me, just killing me slowly and painfully."

"Misaki It doesn't have to be this wa-"

"I don't know why you think that I would stay with you just because he left. Do you really thing that I didn't love him or...can you just not take the truth."

"But you don't love hi-"

"No I DO LOVE HIM...(sign).. I just don't love you." Misaki glared at Tora and he was shocked to hear that, but he quickly shook it off and stood up.

"That's only what he wan'ts to hear and you're being controlled." Tora unlocked the cage and walked in.

"I'll help you, unmask the truth of my love."

* * *

As Usui jumped out of the car Minako was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Usui-kun."

"Oka-san I'm sorry I'm late." Usui walked up to Minako and hugged her.

"Oba-san I'm sorry I'm late too." and Sakura hugged the both of 'em I group hug.

"Usui I'm happy you back, Misaki has been telling me that when you come back you'll get a good beaten. SOOOO~~~~~ be ready for it." Minako said grabbing both Usui and Sakura and leading them to Suzana who was looking at her baby boy and baby girl.

"They look just like Hinata don't they Usui-kun" Looking at Usui, Suzana smiled and pulled him in to see his niece and nephew.

"Oba-san let me see them tooooo." Even though Sakura said that she was already there looking at them.

Suzana smiled at the four of 'em then handed the twins to Usui and Sakura, and stood next to Minako.

"Okaa-san I'm happy Usui-kun is back, now Nee-san can be at ease again."

"Your right, but..." Minako looked around. "Where is she?" Suzana looked around and Usui and Sakura hearing this did that too.

"She went talking to Tora remember, and never came back." Hinata said.

"Don't tell me she though Sakura was with him."

"No she didn't 'cause we found that he didn't have her. So maybe she just went out."

Minako looked at them all and Usui saw what was in her eyes.

"Okaa-san I don't know about that, we're talking about Misaki here." Usui said giving the baby boy, Akihito to Hinata.

"But we're still talking about Misaki here at the same time." Suzana said grabbing for Ahina.

"Then I'll go look for her."

"There's no need to go looking for someone who is not lost." Grinning from ear to ear Tora walked in.

"I really never liked you when I first met you." Usui said walking up to tora.

"That's a good thing."

Usui and Tora were glaring at each other HARD.

* * *

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

And this is something I want you guys to look at. Neeyah sent this in from where every she is.

Neeyah: Hay I'm sorry that I could not be there with you. I had some up coming things to discuss about youtube. Like you know Minecraft well Minecraft/Youtuber are getting together to make plans on an epic video/play mate. So I had that to do then still on youtube Roosterteeth Rwby I had to see when was Yellow coming out and then we got lost on track, to see who would she be based off of. But it's nice to see how you guys are doning. I'll be going then.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

* * *

Kait: Okay our Dear Neeyah is no where to be found and I really don't know how to go on with this story if I can't find her. It's okay NeeyahTwins I'll finish the story for you. I don't want you to go down hating your self.

\(=_=)/: Ooooo... Hey~~ you know that Neeyah is just like...um... not here right now right?

Kait: But I can't find her.

\(=_=)/: Um... yeah she's coming back for chapter 9 sooo~~

Kait: It's okay I get it. I can't take over the story so fast.

\(=_=)/: You can't take it over anyway it's Neeyah's.

Kait: I understand

\(^-^)/: Anyway read & Review and I'll see you later.


	9. Chapter 9

NeeyahTwins: Haha I'm back, I know you guys missed me and you already know why I wasn't here.

Kait: I was looking for you every where.

\(-_-)/: Yeahhh~ Neeyah she tried to take over your story.

Neeyah: No she didn't, right Kait.

Kait: It's what Neeyah said I wasn't trying to steal it I got my own Next Big Thing happening some clicks away, so why would I?

Neeyah: Yeah that based called Civil War Diaries it'll be nice.

\(=_=)/: Well I don't care and Neeyah and Kait d doesn't own Maid-sama

* * *

Usui was glaring with so much force that it seemed he was on fire, and it seemed Tora was just as cool as a a sour pickle and I like those. Hinata was just staring at the two and Suzana and Minako had Sakura behind there backs.

"You know I know where Misaki is and it seems you have my stepdaughter over there." Tora said tipping his head over at Sakura.

Usui looked over at Sakura. "She's not even your when it comes to step-daughtering"

"Ohhhh but the 'father' of the child suddenly comes back, how do you think she feels about that."

"I'm happy he came back Okaa-san always said that he would!" Sakura yelled coming from behind her aunt and grandma. Igarashi stared at her then glared at her then smiled.

"Oh how your mother was so right, you are hooked up on him." He said pointing over to Usui.

"Igarashi Tora. where. Is. She."

"Oh you know up my but and around the corne-"

Usui punched Igarashi and grabbed him by the shirt as his(igarashi) legs lost strength from being hit by one of the two inhuman couple.

"Where the hell is she!"

Grinning from just being hit Tora had trouble trying to grab a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket so Hinata grabbed it and read what it said aloud. (Nurses are in the background walking away... slowly walking away.)

**So how does it feel Usui to know that your lover is not with the one your talking to right know. Must be awful, 'cause I'm going to tell you a long story. You see Igarashi Tora did _try_ to kidnap Sakura and did _Try _to force Misaki to marry him but that was all apart of my plan to use him. He knew that he could never truly hurt either one of them ...but I'm not afraid to. You may be thinking that this is a long note but hay I got a lot of things to say. You may be thinking who the hell could this be but I'll give you a hint it starts with _G_ ohhhh yes a big hint. Soooooo I'll note you later :D bye.**

Hinata stared at the note then looked at Usui who has already dropped Tora and had a demon face on which was quickly changed to amazement.

"So~ this is was happening Tora, who sent you hear?"

Lying down on the ground Igarashi smiled and covered his face with his hands.

"No I don't know who sent me. And really I don't care because I know that I don't have one thing to do anymore."

Usui looked at Igarashi then looked at Minako. "Well take me to where she was at first I'll get some clues from there."

"About that it's burned down so you can't."

"What happened anyway."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After Igarashi walked into the cage, he walked up to Misaki and unlocked her chains, Which left Misaki surprised.

"You really love him don't you." Misaki nodded her head.

"Well I can tell and I'm sorry about this I just thought that he forced you to love him, I want you to know that I really love you but, Neeyah was right you can't break love apar-" Tora couldn't even finish his sentence because he started to silently cry.

Misaki put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you like me but I know that Neeyah was always there for you." Misaki looked at Igarashi and walked out of the cage while he just stood there. But Misaki looked at the door way and somebody was already there walking towards her.

"Oh Ms. Ayuzawa I'm sorry to do this but my Master wants to see you.." He then sticks a needle in her thigh and puts her over his shoulder.

"My Master Says This is for you to give to Usui. Goodbye sir." And it happened so fast that Igarashi really didn't have to to react.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Yeah that's what happened it's kind of embarrassing." Tora said getting up and walking away.

Sakura looked at him as he walked away then stared at her Otu-san. "Who do you think has Okaa-san then?"

Usui looked at Minako and Suzana and they looked at him back and he realized that someone what in the hospital that wasn't suppose to be there but around the time he spun around they were gone.

"I think I have a clue to who may have your mom."

* * *

Neeyah: It's for the Luz that I make you go through the hardship the Luz.

Kait: Yeah I told her not to do it and then she does it. Just who do you listen to Neeyah.

Neeyah: To tell you the truth myself and I not me 'cause I just don't feel like saying that so myself and I.

(=_=): Well... Neeyah your doing whatever you want to and Kait... your doing things. So anyway Review 'cause you want to even if it's just to say Hi.

Kait: They don't have to. They need to.

Neeyah: Know what whoever reviews get's a mini story from Neeyah and it goes with what anime and plot line you want for that one-shot.

Kait:Don't do that.

(=_=): Shes doing it so people can review just let her.


	10. Chapter 10

Neeyahtwins: I missed you all, my good looking readers So enjoy this and live on and on and on.

Kait: You talk too much and yeah Life.

\(^o^)/: Well we are pretty tired right now considering that this is a all nighter chapter and Neeyah doesn't do that unless she has a deadline and she did.

Neeyah: I'm tired so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes in here but lulz.

Kait: Neeyah doesn't own maid sama.

* * *

Everyone went to Minako's house but Suzana and Hinata, they stayed in the hospital with the new born twins.

"What are we gonna do about Okaa-san, we don't even know where she is!"

Usui smiled at Sakura, and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry I know just where your mother is and who has her. And believe me he won't touch her unless he himself has a death wish."

Minako sat down a tray of drinks and sat on the couch opposite of Usui.

"if Misaki is with some one you know."

"Yeah I know where she is Mother."

"May I ask you then, where Misaki is?"

"She's with my brother. Step brother if you may." Sakura looked at her Father and then her grandmother and saw that the two understood something she didn't get.

"Let's go Sakura-chan."

OoOoOoOOOooOoooooooOooooooooooOoooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh it's you, you god damned idiot." Misaki said as Gerald walked into the room.

"Oh don't fight with me now Ayuzawa, I just wanted to talk to you about Usui and then you could solely leave."

Misaki stared him down and sat on a chair. " You know I was kidnapped at 2 times. 1 because he himself couldn't understand what is a NO. And 2 because you wanted to talk to me."

Gerald smiled seeing truly why Usui was in love with someone like her then quickly put a frown on his face.

"Yes Yes, but I just want to tell you something to pass down to Usui for me."

Misaki frowned. " Couldn't you just tell him that, he's on his way you know."

"I know and that's the more reason I want to hurry and tell this to you."

Gerald sat in a chair opposite from Misaki.

"I know that the both of us know and even Usui knows too that I don't like him at all."

"And your point?"

"I...met Mother in my sleep. My time is getting nearer. And what she told me..." Misaki looked at the table.

"What she told you?..."

"That Usui and I are both equal to her love and that she wants us to get along."

"You know Gerald. If you had a dream of your mother then it means she's really reaching out to you."

"I know. Then do whats right and get this over with before..."

"That's what I need you to do for me."

OoOoooooOOooozoooooooozooOOooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo OOOOOOOooooOooooOoooOooo

Usui opened the door for Sakura.

"Soo this is where Okaa-san is?"

"Yes."

"Misaki!"

Walking out from a room Misaki stopped dead in her tracks.

"Okaa-san!" Sakura ran up to her and hugged her.

"How are you doing, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm alright." Usui started walking up to them."

"Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Yeah. Takumi."

* * *

NT: OMG what the heck was that all about it was short. Love it's love.

Kait: Review for the love. The love


	11. Chapter 11

NeeyahTwins: Hello and let's cry together. *crying in the back ground.

Kait: It's the last chapter and Neeyah has been crying the whole time. Like really the key bored got wet and she had to get some milk and cookies and take a nap. Yep that's just how bad she got.

NT: I'm back *sniff sniff* and *sniff sniff* like it and love it.

Kait: No copyrights here.

* * *

~10 Moths later~

It was Dark outside and the light from the moon was casting down over the town but one window stood out.

Misaki had fallen asleep with a little bundle wrapped in her arms. Sakura was by her mother's side knocked out too. Misaki must be tired from all the attention and Sakura, because she had to help her obaa-san and oba-san cook food and get the party ready.

In the moon light Misaki's black jet hair was a mess and so was Sakura's. But the baby had the hair of his fathers and Misaki's eyes. So snuggled that it looks like a painting.

Usui walked into the room smiling at the three when he felt something warm and looked at the window. A women with Blonde hair was sitting on the windows edge looking at the three the glaced at Usui then looked back.

"They look so peaceful."

"Yes they do."

"I'm happy for you Usui."

"Is that so."

"Yes it is."

"You. Why are you here."

"Because I wanted to see all of you together I can have to wish. Yes?"

"Always."

Usui looked back at the women and walked up to her. "Usui dear it was nice to see you."

Smiling a bit Usui kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Always dear."

Usui walked up to the bed and lay down next to Miski, well really Ame since he is in the middle. And he too soon fell asleep.

*****************What Happened the day they met again**********************

As Usui walked up to Misaki, Misaki stared at him in full force and started to cry.

"Oh~ Misaki" He wiped her tears and held her.

"You big idiot coming back after all these yea-"

"Yea~ Yea~"

(And I'll let you think what ever happened after those words.) ^^

Patricia looked over her children since they were born and is able to finally rest in peace.

* * *

NeeyahTwins: AHHHHHH I wanna cry this is the last chapter and it's finished now what do I do I just don't knowwwwwww.

Kait: Anyway I'll like to thank the people that have been reading this from the start and to all the lovely readers who kept us going know that Neeyah's lazy.

NT: No I'm not...or maybe I am but I like to say thank you all and goodBye


End file.
